I Love Me Too
by gozzygozzygimli
Summary: The story of Emma Watts, a huge Matrix fan, whose life is turned upside down when three agents arrive on her doorstep and tell her the truth about her existence.
1. Chapter One

A/N= Well, after much thought and careful consideration (I lie. This just randomly came to me one day whilst watching Animatrix), I have decided to write more about Agent Watts from my first fanfic 'I Love Me Too'. I'm going to do a whole big fanfic about her and Smith soon, which means I'll have to join 'I Love Me Too', 'Purpose' and all the others I'm going to write soon into one big story, which concordantly (heehee, I am the Architect) means I'll have to get rid of all the nice reviews I've had for those stories since they're going to be chapters of this one. Never mind. I thank everyone for those nice reviews though, and I'm sorry that I have to get rid of them, even though I don't actually like fanmail much. It scares me that people think the dribble I write is actually good. I wish the ideas I get in my head would come out in some kind of order though. Stupid brain… one day, I will have my vengeance on it. Anyway, now on to the actual story. Before I leave, I'd like to point out that I don't own anything or anyone from 'The Matrix' but hopefully, this Christmas, my daddy might buy me Agent Smith if I'm good……

-------------------------------

Emma Watts rearranged herself on the sofa as her favourite part of the film started.

__

'Mr Anderson…. Did you get my package?'

She smiled as Agent Smith, her favourite character from 'The Matrix' walked up to Neo on screen. She couldn't understand why her friends didn't like Smith. Then again, she couldn't understand why her friends didn't like The Matrix at all, for that matter. Perhaps it was the way she explained it to people- anyone she talked to about it became confused and terrified in an instant, saying that they didn't have a clue what she was talking about but to Emma it all made sense. She'd seen it so many times, she understood everything about it.

But for somebody that obsessed with a film, she sure did have a lot of friends… Whether she wanted them or not…

Emma was suddenly jerked out of her thoughts as another Smith walked on screen.

_'It is purpose that created us…'_

"Oh shit, I missed half of it!" Emma whined, reaching for the remote. But just as she grabbed it, there was a loud, single knock on the door. Emma groaned and paused the film. She got to her feet and went to the door, wondering which group of "friends" would be here to annoy her tonight.

She couldn't have been further from the truth…

Opening the door, she came face to face with three tall men with brown hair, wearing dark green suits and even darker black sunglasses.

"Hello, Miss Watts…" The one in the middle smiled.

And before she could recognise who she was looking at, they took her away.

-----------------------------------------

A void.

That's where she was. A wide white void, with only a clean brown table, two metal tables and herself to fill it. At least that's what she had thought when she'd woken up with bleary eyes and a pounding headache. She wasn't sure what they had injected her with in the car but it had taken effect immediately. She didn't know where she was- she had been unconscious when they had arrived- and she didn't know why she was here.

Slowly lifting her head from the cool surface of the table, her vision blurred and eventually settled, enabling her to realise that she wasn't alone in the room at all. The three men that she had encountered on her doorstep were towering over her, identical smirks on each face.

"I see you are finally awake, Miss Watts," said the man who had spoken to her earlier as he sat down opposite her.

Emma frowned at him. He was so familiar…

And then it came to her…

"Smith!" She said, sitting up right. "But you- I mean, you're not… you're not…. Real…"

Smith smiled. "No, technically I'm not. I'm not _human _if that's what you mean…"

"No. No, I mean… you're not… you're not… you're just a character in a film. You don't exist. Smith was just a bad guy in a movie. He- he was played by Hugo Weaving."

Smith smiled again. "Ah, Mr Weaving…" he sighed dreamily. "I wish I had been there when they grew him at the plant, but as you well know, my purpose is here within the Matrix. Mr Weaving was created with genetic material based on my characteristics, so that when he was chosen for his role in 'The Matrix' trilogy, he would be able to portray me quite well. The same was done with Mr Reeves, Miss Moss, Mr Fishburne and so on. You believe, Miss Watts, that the Wachowski brothers were the 'brains' behind the Matrix films but it was, in fact, us. We planted the ideas in their heads. We told them what to think and they obeyed."

"But- but why?" Emma stammered. "Why did you make the films?"

"Well it was originally the Oracle's idea," Smith smirked. "She wanted to share the prophecy with those still plugged into the Matrix, to try and make them join the…" his face twisted in disgust. "_Rebellion… _But the Architect knew what would happen. He spends all his time, locked away inside that room, watching his world through television screens. He knew what humans were like. He agreed to make the film and as always, the opinions of the Oracle and Architect clashed. Some people truly believed everything about the Matrix, making them unafraid to take the red pill. And some people were terrified, confused by the philosophies of the movie, taking the blue pill without question. And now that all three films have been produced, the prophecy is slowly being fulfilled."

"You- you mean all the things that happen in the films… h-haven't actually happened yet?" Emma asked, trying hard to take everything in.

Smith nodded. "Which brings us back to you, Miss Watts. We need your help. But first, I'd better explain your own situation. You see… you're not human either."

Emma sat bolt upright immediately. _"What?"_

A hand firmly clamped down on her shoulder. Emma looked up and found Agent Brown standing over her.

"Shhh…" he hissed, pressing a finger to his lips.

Smith's mouth curved into a faint smile. "As I was saying," he said. "You are actually a program, Miss Watts. A program written to prevent suicides. Haven't you ever noticed the amount of friends you gain without even trying? Your programming attracts them to you and you brighten up their miserable lives, stopping them from having suicidal thoughts. Everyone counts their blessings when they want to die. You've stopped so many deaths and changed so many lives without even realising it. You're not the only one though. There are others just like you everywhere. It's a gruelling task- that's why the programs are never aware of their purpose. They would break down immediately, stop their activities and go into exile, but if they believe they are human then there is nothing they can do about it."

"So… w-why did you just tell me about it?"

"Because you, unlike the other programs of your kin, stumbled across our films and instantly became obsessed with them. You know the prophecy better than any _human _infatuated with 'The Matrix'. You probably know it as well as the Oracle herself. And that is why we've brought you here, Miss Watts, so you can become _our _Oracle. The prophecy is beginning to unfold but with your knowledge of it, we will be able to beat the enemies."

"Why haven't you just watched the films yourselves?" asked Emma.

Smith sighed, getting slightly annoyed with her questions. "Because that is not our purpose. _We're _here to get the codes to the Zion mainframe. Besides, now that everything the Oracle has foreseen is beginning to happen, we've been busy trying to stop the rebels from causing trouble. So…" he looked up at her, his eyes narrowing behind his dark glasses. "Are you going to help us?"

__

Emma thought about everything she had just heard. Her life had been a sham, her only purpose to make friends with slaves and stop energy from killing itself. Her favourite film was a reality and the villain, the man of her dreams, was sitting in front of her, waiting for an answer, She smiled at him. "OK," she replied. After all, she could go home and watch 'The Matrix' or she could stay with him and live it.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N= Finally!! Chapter Two is here!! I'm dying to get this done soon. I wrote the final chapter ages ago and I'm dying to get to that part since that's my favourite bit. Anyway yeah, I'm sorry, I know I promised more action in this chapter than the last one but I needed to get Smith and Watts' relationship developed and an amazingly lengthy piece of dialogue really did the job. I PROMISE there will be action in the next chapter. There will be a Watts and Trinity BITCH FIGHT!!! Mwhahaha!!! Enjoy or at least try to enjoy, kay?

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do _I _have to teach her?!" Smith whined the following evening. "We've been training her all day together so why do I have to the last bit on my own?" "Understanding is one of the most important parts," Jones explained. "She listens to you."

"She isn't afraid of you," Brown agreed.

Smith scowled, offended that Emma didn't fear him. He looked over at her, sitting by the window, chin resting on her knees, arms wrapped around her leg, looking down at the city below. Her dark green suit was slightly too big for her, her hands hidden under long sleeves. Though her eyes were also hidden behind her sunglasses, Smith could tell she was watching the people of the city with a mild amusement.

"She doesn't need teaching, she's already an agent." Smith said, trying one last time to avoid his assignment. 

"Not until she understands," Jones said firmly. 

Smith frowned at his two colleagues but nonetheless, he stood up with a sigh. "Let's go, Watts," he said as he opened the door.

Emma immediately jumped off the desk she was perched on and followed him out of the room.

"I tell you something, Smith," she said as they walked up the flight of stairs leading to the rooftop. "I've watched you guys in these suits every day since the first Matrix film came out but… I never thought I'd be wearing one myself," Emma smiled, looking down at her outfit.

Smith grunted a reply and opened the roof door. They both stepped to the edge of the building and looked at the skyline in front of them.

"Watts," he began. "The lesson you're about to learn is not of the physical kind- the reprogramming injections we gave you this morning have already given you the strength, speed and stamina of an agent."

"It still didn't help me in the training…" Emma muttered, looking down at the fresh scar on her arm. Brown had given her that.

"There will be plenty of practise for you later on," Smith replied. "However, there are certain things you will need to understand to become an Agent of this system. The most important is the danger you will be in."

"Danger?" Emma repeated anxiously.

Smith nodded. "Because of your original programming, you are assigned to one vessel and one vessel alone. This means that unlike us, if you are killed…"

"I can't take over someone else's body and come back."

"Precisely, meaning that you will have to be extremely careful. You are a necessary part of the system now. You serve the same purpose as us"

"And… What purpose is that?"

Smith took off his sunglasses and smiled at her. "I thought you would have known _that_, Watts, as the expert of our situation."

"Well, I guess I'll need to know exactly what point in the film we're at," Emma replied.

"The crew of the Nebuchadnezzer are searching for the next reincarnation of their so-called… _'saviour'_- The One as he is more commonly known. We have been sent to track him down before _they _get to him first. So far, we have been unsuccessful but with your help, we'll be able to find him."

Emma smiled. "Of course we will," she said. "His name's Thomas Anderson. He's a hacker with the nickname Neo. He works at Metacortex. I don't know whereabouts his apartment is but I know he lives in Room 101."

Smith raised an eyebrow. "Your fixation with these films terrifies me."

"They're really good films," Emma answered, sitting down on the floor. "You'd like them- it's got a lot of you in it."

"Me?"

Emma grinned, remembering one of her favourite parts of 'Reloaded'. "Yes, you… you, you, you…"

Staring at her confusedly, Smith sat down beside her. "We should begin the search for this Mr Anderson immediate-"

He was suddenly cut short as Emma began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Smith demanded.

"You said Mr Anderson…" Emma giggled.

"So?"

"Say it again."

"Mr Anderson."

Emma burst out laughing again.

"I don't understand," Smith said, frowning. "Why is that so funny?"

"It's not so much funny as it is adorable… say it again."

"No."

"Aww, why not?"

"I don't want you thinking it's _adorable_. That suggests that you are applying emotion towards it and emotion is a human illusion, something that Agents don't have time for."

"What are you talking about, Smith? You have more emotion than anyone."

"What?"

"You hate it here," Emma explained. "I _know _you do. The smell makes you feel sick. You think humans are disgusting and being around them all the time repulses you. You want everything to end just so you don't have to be here anymore." She looked down at her hands sadly. "That's why I'm here… isn't it? So I can speed it all up, get you out of here faster."

Smith stared at her seriously. What he had always felt deep inside… he'd never heard it spoken out loud before. He knew that someone else understood his hatred of this world.

"That's not true," he said at length. "We _all _need you. You are a necessary-"

"I know, I know…" Emma sighed. "A necessary part of the system now."

A long awkward silence followed this, finally broken as Emma spoke again.

"It's just that… before all this… when I was still serving my original purpose… I thought I was a human and yet… when- when I was with other humans I… I knew something was different. And then when I understood why… when you told me told me the truth about what I really am… I still felt left out. Being with you guys is something I've always dreamt of but… I don't belong here either, I'm not an Agent, I'm just another program. Would I belong with other programs? Probably not. I'm too _Agent_ for programs. Too _human_ for Agents. Too_ program_ for humans. I don't belong anywhere."

"You belong _here _now," Smith said firmly. "You're not just another program, Watts. You're a program with human knowledge and Agent power. No longer confined in what you believed to be your _human _vessel, you're unstoppable now."

Emma sighed and turned away, she just couldn't believe him.

"Listen to me," Smith commanded, grabbing her face with both hands and forcing her back to him. "You are _Agent Watts _now, understand? As long as you carry that title and as long as you are under our protection, there is _nothing_ you can't do and there is _nothing _you can't be."

"I can't see the real world," Emma replied slowly. "I can't leave this place either."

"Then we can help each other out. Once our purposes are served, we _won't _be a necessary part of the system anymore. Can't you see, Watts? This is the only way I can be free."

__

"We can be free," Emma corrected him, although she knew he had meant what he said. 

He didn't care what happened to her.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N= *in Oracle voice* Here I am, at it again… Anyway yeah, Chapter Three. Oooooooh the tension is mounting, yes? You can hardly contain yourself, no? *sigh* As promised, this chapter is full of action, action and erm….. action. I keep breaking my promises though, don't I? In chapter one I promised there'd be action in chapter two and there wasn't. In chapter two I promised a Watts and Trinity bitchfight in chapter three and there isn't. There ABSOLUTELY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THOUGH and this is a genuine promise this time. If I don't do it, you can all crucify me. I was just writing this and I got to the bit that it ends at now and decided to leave this chapter ending there because I liked it better that way (wow, that sounded very confusing, huh?). I am very tired- just thought you ought to know. I wasn't going to do this chapter for a while because I've got exams in a couple of weeks and need to revise for them but yeah. Writing the "glomping" scene made me giggle insanely. Before I run away to Las Vegas(!), I'd like to point out that I do not own 'The Matrix' or anything related to it… although owning a sentinel would be pretty… it'd be like a pet. "Here, Squiddy! Good boy!!!" Awwww…..

------------------------------------------------------------------

WHACK!!!

Emma was thrown to the floor yet again. She struggled to lift her head up but the pain brought her back down. A pair of polished black shoes appeared next to her.

"Get up," Smith ordered. "Now. Get up. Is this all you can endure, Watts? Get up!"

Emma painfully got to her feet and looked up at him. They had been fighting for two hours now. She was covered in cuts and bruises, bleeding in several places and aching all over. Smith had not a scratch on him.

He raised his fist and moved it towards her, preparing for another punch. Emma made a feeble effort to block it but his speed was too much and his strength was too powerful- she flew backwards and hit the wall behind them, slumping to the ground in a pitiful ball.

"GET UP!!!" Smith shouted. He marched towards her, grabbed her by her jacket collar and pulled her to her feet. "Why is that you are able to beat Brown and Jones in a fight but not against me? Do you believe that I am too strong? Too fast? Why do you still cling to such illusions? You're an Agent now, Watts. Aspects of speed, strength and gravity mean _nothing_ now, do you understand? Nothing." He released her and slowly turned and walked towards the door. Opening it, he looked at her over his shoulder one last time before he spoke to Brown and Jones, who were waiting outside the door for him.

"Are you finished?" asked Brown.

"We may have made a mistake…" Smith muttered. "She can't do it. If she can't do it now, she never will. There's no Agent in her."

Emma looked up through sore eyes, her stomach twisting into knots as Smith's words echoed painfully loud in her ears.

"But…" Jones frowned. "But she's a necessary part of the system."

Smith shook his head. "Obviously not. We will have to-"

Before he could finish, Emma suddenly dived on him from behind, sending them both flying to the ground. Smith on his stomach, Emma sitting on his back, her arms tight around his neck.

"I AM a necessary part of the system!!!" she screamed.

Jones and Brown quickly shut the door, leaving them to it.

"Say you're sorry!" She continued, trying to ignore the tears that were slowly rolling down her flushed cheeks. "SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

"No!" Smith choked. "Get off me!"

"Not until you say you're sorry!!!"

But he forced her off him, throwing her across the room. She jumped to her feet and ran towards him, ready to fight like never before. She blocked every punch he gave her. Smith made each move quicker and stronger but not a single one hit Emma.

And then…

WHACK!!!

Smith skidded across the ground on his back and grinded to a halt as he neared the wall on the far side of the room. Taking off his smashed sunglasses and putting a hand to his bleeding lip, Smith looked up at her in astonishment.

She was panting, staring down at her hands, not daring to believe what she had just done. She was still crying as Smith stood up and walked towards her.

"Good," he said. "I see you're improving. We will continue this tomorrow." And with that, he headed towards the door. Emma was sure she heard him say 'I'm sorry' in barely a whisper, just before he opened the door, but she was trying so hard to stop her tears, she thought nothing of it at the time.

It was until a buzz of activity ran through the wires of the four Agents that Emma finally stopped crying and realised that there was trouble. Somebody had jacked into the Matrix. Emma would encounter her first true fight.

It would be the longest fight of her life…


	4. Chapter Four

A/N= I'm on a serious roll now, which is bad because whenever I get on a roll, it always results in me spending five months locked in my room with Writer's Block. So I guess I'd better write as much as I can before that happens. As promised, the Trinity and Watts bitch fight is FINALLY here!!! *waves flag* And guess who makes a surprise cameo during this chapter? ME!!!! And my friend Medusa! I giggled like a complete looney when I thought of the scene with me in it… you'll see what I mean when you read it. Anyway, the ending to this chapter always makes me go "Awwwwww!!!!" Why? Because I'm a loser (duh). There are ants all over the place in this house- just a fun fact for you there. Anyway yeah, I don't own 'The Matrix' or anything related to it… wait… does owning a Smith poster count? *hides the poster from lawyers*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three Agents ran down the stairs and crashed through the doors, stopping in front of the black limousine that was parked on the street in front of them. Emma followed them, trying her hardest to keep up with them.

"Why are we taking the car?" she asked, out of breath. "Can't you guys just take over some bodies nearby her?"

"We can…," Jones began.

"But you can't." Brown finished.

"You are still at risk, Watts," Smith explained as they all got inside the car. "We don't want to leave you on your own just yet. We've contacted the… _police,_" his voice was full of disgust as he said this. "They should be able to keep her busy until we arrive."

Emma frowned, her mind taking in this information. "The police…" she repeated. "Trinity… she's at the 'Heart O the City' hotel, isn't she?"

"How did you know that?"

"This is where the first film begins," Emma said, trembling with excitement. "I know what's going to happen!"

The three agents exchanged serious glances.

"Explain it to us," said Jones.

***

The car slowed to a stop next to the flickering neon sign of the 'Heart O The City' hotel. They stepped out of the car and turned to the police officers waiting outside the building.

"Lieutenant," Smith said loudly.

Emma smiled, hearing Smith's first word of the film.

As Smith and the lieutenant began their argument, Emma looked up at the hotel, running through the scene from the film in her head.

_'Get up, Trinity, get up….. Get… Up…'_

That small, derelict building near the hotel… that's where Trinity would go. Quietly, Emma slipped away from the others and ran down the street, out of sight, searching desperately for that building.

"No Lieutenant, your men are already dead." Smith muttered, turning to the others. His eyebrows raised as he was met by only Brown and Jones. "Where's Watts?" he asked.

__

The others looked around and realised she was gone.

"We must continue as planned," Brown urged.

Smith nodded and they entered the hotel, the police officers following behind them like sheep. As their elevator reached the correct level, the doors opened to see Trinity fleeing in terror from the Agents. She ran onto the rooftop, Agent Brown close on her heel, the police officers tripping and stumbling behind him. She reached the edge of the rooftop and then, with one mighty jump, cleared the gap and continued running along the rooftop of the next building. Brown did the same, while the police officers gasped and gawked at them in disbelief.

"That's impossible…" one of them whispered.

Trinity hid behind a chimney as Brown fired at her with his Dessert Eagles, none of his bullets hitting her. She suddenly ran and dived, smashing through the small window of a derelict building. She rolled down the stairs and landed on her back at the foot of them.

"Get up, Trinity…" she whispered to herself. "Get up… Get…"

Before she could finish, somebody pounced out of the shadows and landed on top of her. Trinity screamed in surprise.

Without knowing what she was doing, Emma suddenly punched her in the face, filled with an unknown rage. Looking down at Trinity made her what to bruise every single part of her body and she unsure why.

"You're an Agent?" Trinity mumbled, looking up at Emma's outfit.

"That's right. Didn't expect to see me here, did you? I knew you would be. I've been waiting for you."

"What?" Trinity frowned in confusion.

But her question wasn't answered. Instead, she received another punch in the face. Trinity blocked Emma's next punch and succeeded in pushing her off her. She got to her feet and kicked Emma hard in the stomach. Emma was thrown off her feet but soon recovered and once standing again, grabbed Trinity by the hair and forced her knee straight into Trinity's face over and over again. Trinity cried in pain and then pushed Emma away from her, kicking her in the face as she stumbled backwards. As Emma fell to the floor once more, Trinity ran back up the creaky wooden staircase, pulled out her gun and fired repeatedly. Emma dodged every single one of them and then ran faster than ever before up the stairs. As she reached the last step, Trinity grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over her shoulders. Emma landed heavily on the floor with a painful crack, her body lifeless and inert on the floor. Trinity picked her up and casually threw her out the window.

"Watts!"

From the rooftop opposite, Smith saw her fall, everything slowing to bullet-time…

***

Stepping out of an all-night deli, two girls- one with messy ginger hair in pigtails and the other with wavy blonde snake-like hair- delved into their carrier bags and began to eat their newly-bought goods.

"Want a cookie?" the ginger girl asked.

"Yes please!" the blonde girl smiled.

"Cookies need love like everything does," the ginger girl mused as she munched away.

"What?"

"Oh… it's from the Matrix."

"Oh god, don't tell me you're one of those Matrix nerds too, Rach?"

"Why not? The Matrix RULES!"

"It's confusing… and kinda scary."

"Well, it's obvious which one of us is going to get unplugged and which one will have to stay in Wonderland, isn't it?"

"What do you- AGHHHHH!!!"

"Medusa?" Rachel asked. "What's wrong? Are you OK?"

Medusa dropped to her knees, her hands clamped to the sides of her head in pain. She suddenly began to morph, her body growing taller, her purple and black dress replaced with a dark green suit. Her green eyes turning to blue, hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. Agent Smith stood up, rubbing the dust from his elbows.

"OH MY GOD!!!" Rachel screamed. "YOU! You're Agent Smith! Holy shit, you don't know how much I love you! I will totally forgive you for… you know… abducting my best friend's body and everything, if you give me your autograph. Do you want a cookie? Cookies need love like everything-" Before she could finish, Smith calmly pulled out his gun and shot her in the stomach. Rachel slumped to the floor, dead in an instant.

Smith ran on, Emma's body still falling. Time was passing slowly but still was running out…

He sprinted towards her, skidding to the floor at the last minute, Emma landing safely in his arms.

"Watts!" he hissed. "Watts, wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened. "Smith…" she murmured. "You saved me."

"You are a necessary part of the-"

"I know… I know…" Emma groaned.

And then everything went black.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N= Scary men are coming to measure my windows today so I must hide from them. To pass the time, I present to you yet another chapter of 'I Love Me Too'!!!! *crazy theme music begins* I SO have to write a theme song for this story! Dude, it'd be like "I love me too, I love me too, I love me but I don't love you!" BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Ahem, anyway… this chapter begins in a very sweet way… but this is the turning point of the whole story… where things start to get ugly. I've been planning (and dreading) what happens next for a while and now that time has finally come… Get your local priest on the phone immediately. Remember: This is a Rachel Gosling story… Things can only get worse. Before I depart and go on to a better place (my bedroom), I'd like to state that I do not own 'The Matrix' or any of the characters, settings, etc, related to it… I did once try to kidnap Twin #1 but we won't go into that….. *hangs head in shame*

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Watts….. Watts…."

Emma heard him before she saw him. Her eyelids were to heavy to open but she could hear him calling her name, feel his hand roughly shaking her shoulders.

"Watts! Watts! Wake up!"

"I'm awake…" she managed to mumble, before finally opening her eyes. She was in the car, her head was resting on Agent Brown's shoulder, Smith sitting next to her, Jones opposite the three of them. It reminded Emma of the night she'd met them. She tried to smile but it hurt too much.

"Finally awake, Watts." Smith scowled. Emma could tell he was angry at her.. "You've been unconscious for some time now. Trinity managed to-"

"I told you she would."

"And yet you made an effort to stop her yourself?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"But somehow it resulted in you almost falling to your death. Do you know how close you were to destroying our assignment? You nearly _died, _Watts! I thought you understood what would happen if you died?"

"I do understand!" Emma protested. "I just…"

"Your rash actions could have ruined everything!"

"I know that! I just didn't think-"

"Thinking is something you humans can never achieve!"

Emma looked up at him, her eyes widening, filling with tears. "Human?!" She repeated furiously. "You… you see me as a… _human?_"

"I… I didn't mean to say that."

"Yes you did."

Smith said nothing.

"If you see me as a human… then you… you think I'm disgusting?"

Again, Smith said nothing. Jones and Brown looked from one to the other as if viewing a tennis match.

Without a warning, Emma suddenly clambered over Brown's lap, opened the door of the car, jumped out and disappeared into the night.

"Watts!" Smith shouted after her. "WATTS!!!!"

But she was gone.

***

Emma didn't stop running until her falling tears forced her to. She dropped to the floor, curling up on the ground and let her sadness take over. She only stopped crying when she heard those familiar footsteps behind her. His shadow fell over her.

"What do you want?" she muttered, not turning to look at him.

"You are a slave to emotion still, Watts."

"Great, kick me while I'm down why don't you?" Watts sniffed.

"No, you misunderstand." Smith said, kneeling down beside her. "I've been watching you closely since you first arrived here, Watts, and I've noticed that though your Agent abilities match our own, your original programming still makes you seem human. Your… _emotions_…" he shuddered as he said this. "…are still wildly out of control. These 'emotions'- programmed as they may be- are what make up your human illusion… an illusion even I fell for."

There was a long, heavy silence.

"I wanted to fit in…" Emma said quietly at length. "That's why I went after Trinity alone. I wanted to please you, I wanted you to accept me. I just… wanted you to like me…" She looked down at the floor in shame.

"While you were out cold… Agent Brown told me that your programming is still functional."

Emma looked up immediately. "W-What?"

"Your programming- it makes anyone who meets you like you in an instant, remember? Brown says it's already working on both he and Jones…"

"What about you?" Watts replied.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Smith replied quickly.

"It does to me," Emma said, even quicker. "If Brown and Jones could admit it, then why can't you…"

"Because… because…" Smith clenched his trembling fists. "You… You make me feel human!" he suddenly blurted out.

Emma frowned. "What?" she repeated.

"Whenever you're around, I…_feel_. And it reminds me of these ridiculous feelings that humans have when interacting with others. And it disturbs me that a program can infect me this way…"

"Infected?" Emma said, smiling faintly. "Thanks a lot, Smith."

Smith smiled back. "You know what I mean…"

"I think I do." Emma replied and then, she suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong?" asked Smith.

"Smith…" she said excitedly. "I have just had the GREATEST idea ever!"

----------------------------------

DUM DUM DUM!!!!! What is this amazing idea Emma has conjured? Will Smith ever say what he really feels? Will Rachel ever write a chapter longer than one and a half pages long? Find out next time in 'I Love Me Too'!!!!! *theme music*


	6. Chapter Six

A/N= Oooooh… this is it…. I'm so excited!!!!! This is the chapter in which I get to say the greatest Smith line EVER!!!! I've been looking forward to this for ages! I thought of this chapter whilst in the car on the way home from my dad's house and when it came to this infamous Smith line I never stopped giggling. Read through the chapter and see if you can guess which line it is! insane giggling (Clue: it's not the whole 'adventure out the window' one or the Smith seducing Neo one- although they both made me grin like the lunatic that recent scientific experiments have proved me to be) Erm anyway, I gonna leave now before the rustlers get me (I wouldn't ask right now). You all know the drill by now… I don't own 'The Matrix' or anything related to it… except restraining orders from Hugo Weaving but I KNOW he's just playing hard to get….

-------------------------------------------------------------

Brown put a hand to his earpiece. "She's on her way back…" he reported.

"She certainly took her time," Jones said as they waited impatiently in their interrogating room that day.

"I thought it was mandatory for females to spend this long purchasing apparel." Brown replied.

"Females are complex vessels," Jones sighed.

Smith silently agreed as he paced up and down the room. Out of all the females he had known during his time inside the Matrix, none were as complicated as Watts.

Sure enough, the door crashed open and Emma stepped inside. "I'm back!" she smiled, dropping her numerous bags to the floor. "How do I look?"

The three Agents stared at her, eyes bulging, jaws dropping. She was wearing a short black leather skirt, fishnet tights and a red and black leather corset. Her brown hair, normally held back in a ponytail, was now loose and curly, falling to her shoulders.

"Um… well…" Brown stammered.

"You look… uh…" Jones stuttered.

Smith smirked and folded his arms. "I'm sure he'll fall for it." He answered. "He's only human after all."

"Speaking of humans," said Emma. "Will I need to… you know…"

"What?"

"Will I have to… do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know…. _it._"

"I don't understand. What is _'it'_?"

"Oh come on, Smith! Will I have to… you know… have sex with him?"

"Oh…" Smith suddenly looked disgusted. "Oh…" he repeated with a sneer. "Well… just… do what it takes. Remember, Watts: Results are all that matter."

Emma smiled. "I feel like you're pimping me out here, Smith."

"Pimping?" Smith looked confused.

"Yeah, it's when… Oh never mind." she sighed.

"So… what's going to happen now?" Asked Brown.

"We just need to wait." Emma replied. "As soon as Trinity jacks back into the Matrix, that's our signal. We follow her to the nightclub and you three distract her while I take care of Neo."

"What do you mean 'take care of him'?" Jones said suspiciously.

"Well… if my programming is all it's cracked up to be, I'll get Neo wrapped around my little finger, stop him from meeting Trinity and finding out about Morpheus and the Matrix and then he'll never become the One and will never be a threat to us."

"And you're sure you'll be able to do this alone?" Smith frowned.

"Well you're welcome to help me seduce Neo if you want, Smith." Emma grinned.

Smith scowled, his cheeks turning slightly pink. "That's not what I meant," he muttered.

Emma chose to ignore him. "I guess all there is to do now is wait for Trinity's signal," she said, sitting down in the chair next to Jones.

"Oh no you don't, Watts." Smith said gruffly. "After your little adventure out the window last night, I think you need more training."

Emma groaned. "MORE training? But I kicked your ass last time!"

"Beginner's luck. And you certainly didn't have any of that when you faced Trinity, did you?"

Emma huffed and folded her arms. "What do I need training for? I'm not going to be fighting anyone. That's _your _job tonight."

"Yes but something might go wrong-" Brown pointed out. 

"We have to be prepared-" Jones added.

"So let's go," Smith finished.

Emma rolled her eyes, got out of her chair and followed Smith out of the room once more.

"Today's lesson will be guns," Smith said with a hint of sarcasm as they made their way onto the rooftop.

"Guns?" Emma repeated anxiously.

"Sooner or later, you will probably need to use one, Watts. Maybe not tonight but you will." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out his desert eagle. "Shoot me."

_"What?!" _Emma gasped.

"Shoot me." Smith repeated. "I won't move. I'll let you shoot me this one time and then we'll see where it goes from there."

"Um… Okay…" Emma said feebly. With shaky hands, she lifted the gun.

"Don't hesitate," Smith warned her. "If I was an enemy, I'd be gone by now."

Emma pulled the trigger, closing her eyes at the last minute.

_BANG._

Warily opening her eyes again, Emma found Smith still standing in the exact same spot.

"You missed by a mile, Watts. Try again." Seeing her nervous look, he added, "It's not like you're going to kill me, Watts. You know I'll be back…"

Emma nodded, swallowing hard. Again, she closed her eyes just before firing. This time however, when she opened them, Smith had been replaced with a small blonde girl lying dead on the floor, blooding spilling from her chest.

The door behind Emma suddenly opened. Smith walked towards her, stopping beside her.

"I told you I'd be back," he said quietly.

"I know…" Emma said. "Who's this?" she asked, nudging the dead girl with her foot.

Smith frowned. "It's that strange girl's friend…" he muttered bitterly.

"Strange girl?"

"Yes, when I took over this girl's body, her friend began to act strangely. She… told me that she loved me and then offered me a cookie."

"Cookie?" Emma smiled. "As in 'Cookies need love'?"

Smith looked up at her sharply. "That's exactly what she said just before I killed her!" he gasped. "How did you know that?"

Emma grinned. "You say it in Revolutions. Well… the Oracle says it and then you say it… well… technically Sati says it but you…" she trailed off, stopping herself from mentioning Smith's army of clones.

Smith raised an eyebrow. "That was confusing."

"Why did you kill the cookie girl?" Emma asked, changing the subject. "She sounds cool."

"She was bizarre and she was in my way. I took over _this_ girl to save you after you fell and her friend was in my way."

"Sounds like you had your second encounter with a fangirl, Smith."

"Fangirl?" Smith repeated. "Second? Who was the first fangirl?"

"Me," Emma replied with a smile.

Smith stared at her. "Oh…" he said at length.

-----------------------------------------------

This chapter took me ten days to write! TEN DAYS!!! What is wrong with me?! (stomps buildings and breathes fire) Erm… anyway… yes, the line that made me giggle insanely was of course… "Pimping?" I loved this line so much that I drew a pic of Smith saying it, looking all cute and confused. This pic and many more including Smith in a red dress, Smith the Cookie King (with me as his queen) and Drunken Smithie can be found at the deviant art link on my profile page. Be warned. It's full of insanity. I'm going now. (is shot)


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N= This is where the story gets nasty… for me anyway. I pledge allegiance to Smithie and Smithie alone. This whole Neo seduction thing really makes my brain hurt but it's part of the story so I suppose I must continue. Could this chapter BE any shorter? Seriously, I think this Author's Note is longer than the freakin' chapter!! breathes fire Uh… anyway… I've got 'Enter The Matrix' now!!! I'm borrowing it off Foul Ricky. Foul Ricky promised me a few weeks earlier that he'd lend it me in exchange for my pirate copy of Revolutions but when I woke up the next day they were both gone. Next time I see him I'm going to punch him in the face. 'Enter the Matrix' is cool- all the postal workers looks like Hugo Weaving. Anyway, the exams are closing in on me and I'm getting sleepier by the day. I couldn't sleep last night- all I was doing was lying there giggling and I don't know why. I'm beginning to worry. Anyway yeah, I don't own any of the characters and so on so forth related to the Matrix…Agent Jones fell into the pickle jar on my shelf by ACCIDENT, okay? I had nothing to do with it… honest.. No really! nervous giggle

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smith sat on the bonnet of their black limousine that night and looked down at Trinity's unconscious body on the floor.

"They could come for her…" he said quietly.

"They know just as well as we do that she'll awaken in a few minutes," Jones replied.

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will."

"What if they come for her anyway?"

"They won't."

"Even if they do, they have no chance of getting past us," Brown said with a smile.

"Yes but… what if they do?"

Jones and Brown both groaned and rolled their eyes.

"Smith, will you stop worrying for two seconds please?" asked Jones.

"I'm not worrying," Smith answered stubbornly. "I'm… wondering."

"Well don't. Watts will be fine."

"She isn't ready for this yet."

"Of course she is."

"The last time we said she was ready, she was thrown out of a window and falling to her death."

"That was her first try," Brown argued.

"And this is her second try! What has happened between them that has made you both so sure of her?"

The two agents said nothing. Smith smiled, got to his feet and walked a few steps away from them.

"She's going to make it, Smith." Jones called after him. "Somehow she's going to pull it off…"

"And… what if she doesn't?" asked Smith.

Emma was bored. She had been at the nightclub a mere ten minutes and already she wanted to go home. She was surrounded by people, men had offered her drinks, asked her to dance. Emma had refused them all. It was hard to spot Neo with so many people around her but as the familiar sounds of Rob Zombie's _'Dragula'_ began to fill the club, Emma quickly got to her feet and pushed through the crowds. That song. She'd heard it so many times…

And there he was. Leaning against the wall, more out of place than a bat on a beach, looking just as bored as Emma felt.

"Hello Neo," Emma said, mocking Trinity's own words as she walked towards him.

"How do you know that name?" he asked.

Emma smiled. "I've had my eye on you for some time now, Mis-ter Anderson…" she whispered, moving closer towards him.

And all at once, as Emma looked up at him and their eyes met, Neo fell in love.

Smith put a hand to his earpiece. "She's moving," he hissed.

The three agents looked towards the doors of the nightclub and sure enough, they soon opened. Watts and Neo hurriedly left the nightclub and walked down the street, hand in hand.

"Looks like she did it, Smith," said Jones.

"I doubt we'll have any trouble off him once she's through with him," Brown grinned cheekily.

"That is a _disgusting _thought, Brown," Smith snarled.

"We must proceed and leave at once," Jones reminded them both.

"We'll await her report in the morning," Brown agreed.

Smith nodded and they got into their car and drove away into the night.

Emma clumsily opened her bedroom door and let Neo inside. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him and they kissed passionately for a few minutes until Neo pulled away.

"What's that?" he asked, smiling as he looked over her shoulder.

Emma turned around and to her horror found herself face to face with her enormous Matrix Reloaded poster- filled with thousands of Smith clones. She screamed, ran to it and tore it off the wall.

"Um… nothing," she stammered. "It's nothing."

"It looked kind of cool,"

"Oh it was just a poster for this um… nerdy science-fiction film I used to like…"

"Oh… um…okay…" Neo said, looking slightly confused.

"Now where were we?" Emma smiled, sitting down on the bed.

The rest is behind closed doors.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N= Well here we are again. Chapter Eight. Time flies when you're having 'fun', doesn't it? I'd like to take this opportunity to gloat at Agent Josey. In her latest review she said she wanted the poster Watts has in her bedroom. Well guess what, Josey? I HAVE THAT POSTER!!! I am cackling evilly now. Lol just kidding, I love you Miss Josey. You brighten up my day with your stalkingness. Anyway, not much Smith in this chapter. I wanted to take a break from the whole Watts/Smith thing (despite it not really happening since Smith won't let it) so yeah. He is replaced in this chapter by my second favourite Agent…. Agent Brown!!! He so cute!!! Anyway yeah, my final day as a Year 11 student is this Friday. After that I'm on exam leave so expect a long hiatus soon. Before I hop on the motorcycle with my imagination (we're running away together… geddit?) I'd like to state for the record that I don't own 'The Matrix' or anything related to it- technically the Matrix owns me but you've all figured that out by now, right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Ring ring.

Neo opened his bleary eyes, wincing at the sudden shock of sunlight that hit him from Emma's bedroom window that morning. He was lying on her bed with his arm around her. She lay sleeping peacefully next to him, her head resting on his chest.

"Emma," he said softly, gently shaking her. "Emma, your phone's ringing."

She stirred slightly, sighed and then continued sleeping.

Neo rolled over, facing Emma's bedside table, reaching for the persistent telephone. "Hello?" he answered sleepily.

"Hello Neo," a deep voice said on the other end of the phone. "You know who this is?"

Neo sat up immediately. "Morpheus?" he whispered.

That name jerking her out of her dreams, Emma slowly opened her eyes.

"Yes… I'm calling to tell you that you're in danger, Neo."

"What?"

"She's not what you think she is. You have to get out of there. Now."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"It's a trap, Neo. The girl lying next to you is dangerous. She is standing in the way of us meeting. You must-" Morpheus suddenly stopped. Neo heard mumbling in the background. "Quick! You've got to get out of there!" Morpheus' voice was suddenly panicked. "Agents are on their way! Move! They're about to cut the hard-line so-"

The line went dead.

Neo heard the front door crash open and rapid footsteps thundering up the stairs. Emma sat up, wide awake and alert. "What's going on?" she cried.

Agent Jones kicked open the door, his gun pointing at Neo. He was shortly followed by Brown. Smith slowly sauntered in last.

"Mis-ter Anderson…" he said, glancing quickly at Emma- who tired hard not to smile. "I'm afraid you're coming with us."

Neo stared at him, frowning slightly in confusion. "You…" he muttered. "You look familiar…" And then it dawned upon him. "It's that guy on your poster, Emma!"

Emma turned a wonderful shade of magenta as Smith looked up at her again, smirking.

"What's going on?" Neo yelled as Jones and Smith grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. "Emma, what's happening? Emma!

Emma sighed as the door closed behind them. Browns approached her bed, neatly folded clothes in his arms.

"Here is your suit," he said. "Hurry up and get changed so we can meet up with them for the interrogation."

"You- you mean I have to be there too?" Emma stuttered.

"Of course."

"But… but Neo will…"

"Once the interrogation is over, he won't remember a thing."

"Oh yeah…" Emma mused, thinking back to the interrogation scene in the film. "Will I still have to hang around with him once it's over?"

"Yes, we will need to monitor him for a while. Just in case Morpheus tries to contact him again."

"Um… Okay."

"What's wrong? Just yesterday you were pleased with this assignment."

"Well yeah but… I dunno, can you smell him?"

"Of course I can. It's human."

"Exactly. I'm beginning to notice what Smith's always rambling on about. Humans really are disgusting. Last night was so… empty. But for him, it was amazing. I don't understand it."

"Because you're not supposed to understand it. You're not human."

"I suppose…"

There was a long silence.

"Get changed," Brown said quietly at length. "I'll wait outside for you."

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N= Could this chapter BE any shorter? shoots self for being so lazy


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N= HURRAY!!!! I just had my final day as a Year 11 student!!!! I don't have to go to school anymore! OK yeah I have to pop in every now and then for exams but from now until the end of the summer holidays, I don't have a single lesson! YAY!!! Everybody cried at the leaver's assembly today except me lol! And while everybody went down the fields and parks to get drunk, stoned laid and generally cave into peer pressure. I went home, watched Princess Mononoke, had some soup and then switched on the computer to update 'I Love Me Too'. Some may think I'm a loser but I believe that getting drunk to look 'cool' in front of so-called 'friends' is even worse. Anyway, I've had some wonderful emails and reviews this week. It seems the 'I Love Me Too' empire is spreading. Replies to reviews and thanks to my stalkers can be found at the end of this chapter. I don't own 'The Matrix' or anything related to it… once my minions have found the final ingredients needed for my voodoo spell however, that will all change….

-------------------------------------------------------------

"My colleagues believe that I'm wasting my time with you," Smith said in the interrogation room that morning. "But I believe you wish to do the right thing. We're willing to wipe the slate cl-"

The door suddenly opened and Brown entered, shortly followed by Emma.

"Sorry we're late, Smith." said Emma, her eyes firmly on the floor.

"Emma!" Neo cried, quickly getting to his feet. "Emma, tell me what's going on! Who are these-"

Jones grabbed him and shoved him back into his chair. Neo fell silent.

"As I was saying," Smith continued, annoyed at this interruption. "We're willing to wipe the slate clean, give you a fresh start, all that we're asking in return is your co-operation in bringing a known terrorist to justice."

Neo sat up, suddenly defensive, showing off in front of Emma when before her arrival he was cowering in fear. "Yeah… well that sounds like a pretty good deal. But I think I have a better one. How about I give you the finger… and you give me my phone call?"

Smith glared at him. "Mr Anderson," he said, putting his sunglasses back on. "You disappoint me."

"You can't scare me with this Gestapo crap. I know my rights. I want my phone call."

"Tell me, Mr Anderson, what good is a phone call if you're unable to speak?"

Neo frowned in confusion at this. He looked up at Jones standing next to him, then at Emma- who was watching him with a curious excitement.

"What?" he said to Smith but no words escaped his nonchalant lips. Then suddenly his mouth closed, his lips becoming sticky, slowly sealing together. Neo gave a muffled cry as his mouth completely disappeared. He jumped out of his chair, knocking it to the floor. He saw Smith laughing at him, Emma just behind him, smiling in amusement. Brown and Jones grabbed him and pushed him down onto the table.

"You're going to help us, Mr Anderson," said Smith, taking a small silver case from his breast pocket. "Whether you want to or not…" Opening the case, he produced a small, fibre-optic wire tap. He held it over Neo's stomach- Neo struggled and watched in horror as the wire tap suddenly morphed into a strange insect-like creature. Smith let it fall. It landed on Neo's abdomen and began to burrow, worming it's way through Neo's belly button…

The last thing Neo saw was Emma looking down at him, just behind Smith, her head resting on his shoulder. Both of them smiled maliciously at him. Then everything went black.

Emma sat at her desk chair in her bedroom that afternoon, sipping a cup of coffee, trying to ignore Neo as he mumbled piteously in his sleep. A shrill ringing suddenly erupted. Emma looked down in surprise at the cell phone in front of her. She hadn't even noticed it. Smith must have left it for her after they'd put Neo back in her bed and left her.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Is he awake?"

"What's with the cell phone?"

"It's too dangerous for you to wear your earpiece."

"Oh right…" she sighed and looked at Neo. "No, he isn't awake yet. He's been tossing and turning a bit though, talking in his sleep."

"He's reliving the interrogation in his sub consciousness. When he wakes up, he will believe that it was all just a dream. You'll have to make sure nothing makes him think otherwise. Pretend none of it happened."

"Got it."

"We'll anticipate your report in a few hours. We'll pick you up at midnight."

"Okay… Smith?"

"Yes?"

"How long will I have to keep this up for? I don't like it anymore."

"Not for long. Now that he's been bugged we can monitor his activity without you having to be with him. We just need to make sure Morpheus doesn't try to contact him again."

"But even if Morpheus _does _contact him, there's no way Neo would take the red pill now, right?"

"That's why it won't be long before you can return, Watts."

"Good. I'm starting to miss you guys."

Smith tutted and sighed.

"What?" Emma smiled. "Haven't you guys missed me?"

"Brown and Jones say it seems quieter without you."

"Awwww, give them both a big hug for me!"

"Erm… I don't think so."

Emma giggled.

Suddenly, Neo sat bolt upright and screamed, dripping in cold sweat. He checked his mouth and stomach, panicked.

"I'll call you back," Emma said hurriedly, hanging up the phone and running to Neo's side. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

"Had a… really weird dream," he panted.

"What happened?"

Neo look up at her and shook his head. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh… um… okay."

"It's just… it seemed so real."

"All dreams do."

Neo looked up at her again. "You think so too?"

Emma nodded. "Reality seems so fake but dreams always seem real."

"Maybe life is the other way around," Neo mused. "Maybe we're dreaming right now but when we think we're dreaming we're actually awake."

"Maybe… but dreams are always so bizarre…"

"That dream definitely was…" Neo said quietly. He decided to change the subject. "Who were you talking to when I woke up?"

"What?" Emma panicked. "Oh… um.. .that was work."

"Oh right… where do you work?"

"Um… a-erm… agency." she smiled. "An… employment agency."

"Oh…cool." He blinked and then suddenly got out of the bed in a mad rush. "Shit!!! I totally forgot about work!" He scrambled around for his clothes. "Mr Rhineheart said if I was late once more, I'd be in serious trouble! Shit! I gotta go!" He tripped over his own trousers as he struggled to put them on. "Can I see you again?" he asked, putting his shoes on.

Emma nodded, putting on a smile. "You can come round tonight if you like," she said.

"Okay," he said, smiling back. They went down the stairs together. Emma opened the door for him.

"Oh and Emma?"

"Yes?"

"You know that film you were on about yesterday? The one you have the poster of?"

"Um… yes…" Emma stammered, going pale.

"Can we watch that tonight? I really think I need to see it."

"Um….sure." Emma said shakily.

"Cool," said Neo. "See you tonight then."

"Bye,"

He kissed her sweetly on the lips and then left.

As soon as he was out of sight, Emma quickly ran towards the stairs to get her earpiece. Before she could reach them however, there was a loud, single knock on the door. She turned back round and opened it. Smith, Jones and Brown entered.

"I-I was just about to call you," she said quietly, closing the door behind them. "He wants to watch the films."

"We know," said Brown.

"We can't allow him to see them," said Jones.

"Something has to be done," said Smith.

"If he sees them…" said Brown.

"…it could destroy everything." said Jones.

"There's only one thing we can do," said Smith. "The films have to be eradicated."

---------------------------------------

Oooh the tension mounts! Tune in next time for 'I Love Me Too' where things get very dramatic indeed… Anyway now it's Chapter 8 review reply time! I've had so many reviews recently! And despite my chronic phobia of compliments, I'd like to say thank you to all! I've been asked so many questions and it's so annoying trying to reply on the review board so I've decided to put them here- an idea I stole off Agent Josey lol.

---------------------------------------------------

Mercy19: lol so many questions! OK, let's start at beginning… deep breath Yes, Neo falls in love with Watts straight away because of her programming. Everybody falls in love with her. It was part of her purpose to stop suicides and what better way to counteract death than with love? Neo falls in love with her quicker than Trinity because Trinity was just a human lol. Right, what else? scans over review Oh yeah! Funny you should say "surely whilst seducing Neo she'd be imaging he's Smith, there's a chance to revel in the Emma/Smith relationship here"- that's just what's coming up soon! Either in the next chapte ror the chapter after that. Depends when I have to cut it. I came up with the idea for it a while ago whilst jogging with my mother. She was very concerned when I suddenly stopped running and started laughing lol. Er.. Anyway… Emma keeps referring to Neo as Neo because, even though she's an Agent, she's been obsessed with the movies since they first came out and is used to calling him Neo. I mean, I'm obsessed with the films (as you can probably tell lol) but even though I want to be an Agent and even though I hate Neo more than life itself, I still call him Neo because that's just what he is. Plus nobody can pull off Mister Anderson quite like Smith can! And yes, the fight between Watts and Trinity WAS short- sorry there's no real explanation for that. I'm just pure lazy lol. Thanks for your comments! (sorry for the long reply!)

Kaileikehe: Trinity is milling around in the real world somewhere. She's getting ready to pounce. She isn't in it much because this is mainly a Watts/Smith story and I don't actually like her that much (sorry) but she does come back later on in the story so don't you fret lol!

And finally to my sweet Agent Josey: When I began writing the chapter, I DID think "Kay, um… is Neo going to be naked here?" and then I shuddered and put him in some boxers. I kinda forgot to write it in there though. Thanks for reminding me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks also to the lovely people who have taken the time to email me this week, especially to Arwen Undomiel and her emails that make me dance and smile and to Danny Barefoot and his wonderful story ideas (why he asked me of all people to help me with them remains a mystery lol)


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N= Oooooh drama! Drama! So much dramaticness with added drama! Oh the dramacality of it all!!! (I think you get the picture- this chapter has drama) Lol, what a week. As some of you will know, I've been at my gran's since my exam leave started, so I can revise in peace without my brother to annoy me or my DVDs to tempt me. It's been very hard living without my Smith poster. All I've had to get me through the days is my Revolutions soundtrack. While listening to it, millions of Smithies were doing ballet inside my head. Very frightening… frightening in a disturbingly erotic kind of way. Anyways yes, I began to worry when I started seeing faces in the carpet… no really. Faces. (I'm aware of how insane I sound) On to the chapter!!! I apologise to Cecilia for this chapter being so short. She is often crucifying me for writing such short chapters. Chapter 12 is going to be a long chapter so I'm dedicated that one to you, Cecilia my love! Anyway yes, I've had many more emails this week and I thank you all for joining the empire that is 'I Love Me Too' If you'd all like to form a line, we can begin with the blood sacrifices! Yay! I don't own 'The Matrix' or anything related to it… apart from all that cool stuff I found in the Agent Brown's trash of course…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma stepped out of the car and walked towards the three Agents standing in the distance.

"Watts…" Jones said, looking up.

"What's going to happen?" asked Emma.

"It has already happened," Brown replied.

"We've completely erased the memory of 'The Matrix' trilogy and all other medias related to it throughout the system. Every single copy of the films has been deleted. Any trace of it's existence that we've missed will be seen as nothing more than a vague mystery to whoever finds it."

"You mean… nobody knows it existed?"

Smith smiled. "That's right. The only thing that affected them by it was a minor case of 'déjà vu' in the system. Mr Anderson too. Though he remembers the interrogation as it is an important lesson he must learn, he doesn't remember asking to see the film. He doesn't remember seeing the poster on your wall. It has been hard work tracking every copy of the film down but we've finally done it."

"All of them except one…" Jones added.

Emma turned to him. "What?"

"There's only one way he could ever access the prophecy and that is through your own copies of the films. We haven't destroyed them yet." said Smith.

Emma looked up at him, startled.

"We've been saving them till last." Brown explained.

"Once your copies are destroyed and as long as he is kept away from Morpheus and the others, Mr Anderson will never be a threat to us." Smith straightened up and waked towards the car. "Let's get this over and done with."

Brown and Jones obediently followed him. Emma trailed reluctantly behind.

-----

They entered her living room. Emma opened the cupboard next to her TV and with shaky hands took out 'The Matrix', 'Matrix Reloaded' and 'Matrix Revolutions' and held them out to Smith.

Sitting at Emma's coffee table, typing energetically on his laptop, Brown looked up at Smith and nodded.

Smith set the first film down onto the floor and pulled his gun out.

Emma turned and buried her face in Jones' front as the gunshot echoed loudly throughout the house.

Smith nodded at Brown, who continued typing. The DVD disappeared in a haze of green code.

They went through the same routine for 'Reloaded' but when Smith picked up 'Revolutions'…

"Watts!" she heard him call her name sharply.

She pulled away from Jones and turned to him.

"Yes?"

Smith opened his mouth to say something but suddenly closed it and turned to Brown and Jones. "Leave us," he said sternly. "Now…"

The two Agents exchanged suspicious glances before reluctantly leaving the room. As soon as the door was closed, Smith shoved the 'Revolutions' box in Emma's hands.

"What is _this_?" he urged, pointing at the picture of himself and dozens of clones in the bottom left-hand corner o the cover.

Emma gasped, taking a step back from him. In the sadness of parting with her favourite film, she'd forgotten all about that picture.

"Well?" Smith demanded.

"Um… th-that's er…"

"Is this really going to happen, Watts?" Smith asked, cutting her short.

"It… it depends."

"On what?"

"Neo."

Smith sneered in disgust. "What's _he _got to do with it?"

"Everything." Emma answered. "He…" she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"He…" She sighed and looked down at the floor, unable to continue.

"Watts," Smith said quietly.

Emma felt a sudden coldness on her hands. She looked up and saw that Smith had his hands on hers, wrapped around the DVD she was holding. She drew in a sharp breath, her eyes meeting his.

"Watts," he repeated, even softer this time. "This is really important. I need to know how this happens,"

Emma sighed once more. "I didn't want to tell you," she confessed. "But I suppose now I have no choice… When Neo realises that he is The One he destroys you. He disrupts your code and you vanish. But when he destroys you something strange happens. A part of him gets imprinted onto you and combined with your current strength and skill you become a lot more powerful. Then you find a way to copy yourself by changing the codes of other software to your own. Soon… the entire world's going to be full of Smiths."

A long silence followed. Smith's lips slowly curved into a thin smile as he took this in.

"We were going to kill him," he told her. "Now that he is no further use to us… But now I think there will be a change of plan…"

"Smith…" Emma whispered, shaking her head urgently. "No…"

"Why not?" he smirked. "It seems you of all people would be quite content with a world full of me…"

"He still wins!" she cried. "He still destroys you again and this time you won't be coming back!"

"Impossible!" Smith laughed. "If I can copy myself enough times, there's no way he'll be able to beat all of us!"

"Smith please listen to me! He's going to kill you!"

"Well now that you've told me I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"But it _will _happen! Smith, there a re some things that you just can't change and this is definitely one of them!"

"Then what are you getting so upset about?" Smith asked. He released her hands and left the room.

As the door slammed shut behind him, Emma vowed to stop him from getting deleted if it was the last thing she did… There was only one way to do it…

She would have to kill Neo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Dum dum dum! Ooh la la! Things are indeed hotting up. We had a poster in our Maths room that said "Maths Hots Up" and I convinced our teacher to let me have it on the last day. It's on my bedroom wall now. Bit of a random fact for you there. Next time on 'I Love Me Too'- The bombshell of all bombshells hits Smith! Neo discovers the truth! Bear hugs! Copulation! Trinity Bitchfight Round Two! Smith indulges in a spot of hair pulling! And Emma goes crazy! All in one fun-filled chapter! I went insane writing it! You'll go insane reading it!


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N= This is probably the strangest chapter I've had to write. It's so fast-paced and crazy. I could blag and say it's like this to reflect on the unpredictability that is The Matrix but in reality, I rushed it. I always rush things. Which is ironic since I'm so damn lazy. Anyway, the ending of this was fun to write. Mainly because I had to keep going through it and reading it out loud to make sure it sounded okay. I got to talk in Agent voices! YAY!!! And I got to scream because there's lots of shouting in this chapter lol. Emotions a go-go. Everybody goes nuts. I don't want to ruin it for you though. I'll let you find out what happens for yourself. I don't own 'The Matrix' or anything related to it but how cool would it be to own the Trainman? I love the Trainman! I'd feed him and play with him every day!

------------------------------------------

"Neo!" Emma threw her arms around him that night and kissed him passionately.

Neo smiled. "You seem happy today."

"I've really missed you," she replied as she let him inside the house and closed the door.

"I've only been gone six hours!" Neo laughed.

"I know but still…"

They both sat down on the sofa, neither of them saying a word. Emma felt like crying. She just couldn't stand it anymore. Neo made her feel sick. She wanted to go home… no, she already was home.. Wasn't she?

"What's wrong?" Neo asked, putting his arm around her. "Why the long face?"

"Um… n-nothing," she snuggled up to him, putting her arms around him and kissing him once more.

With one hand, Neo gently stroked Emma's cheek as they kissed while his other hand slowly slid up her thigh and into her skirt…

-----

Smith shuddered in disgust and unhooked his earpiece, letting it all to his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Smith?" asked Brown.

"They're copulating again- it's repulsive."

"We still have to listen though," Jones explained. "Just in case something unexpected happens."

"Wear your earpiece at all times," Brown smiled. "That's the rule. Don't tell me you're afraid of listening, Smith…"

"I'm _not _afraid!" Smith replied stubbornly. "I'm just… respecting her privacy."

Brown and Jones sniggered. Smith crossed his arms in a huff.

"Suddenly, the two Agents gasped, putting their hands to their earpieces in unison.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" asked Smith.

Brown looked up at him. "She just called out you name?"

"In the middle of-?"

"Yes."

"Even though she's with-?"

"Yes."

"Why would she do that?" Smith frowned, re-hooking his earpiece.

"I don't know," said Jones. "But something tells me this isn't going to end well for Watts."

-----

"What did you just say?" Neo asked, sitting up.

"N-Nothing," Emma replied instantly, shaking in fear.

"You said 'Smith'."

"No, I didn't,"

"Yes, you did. Who's Smith?"

"N-Nobody…"

"Emma, why are you lying to me? Who's-" he suddenly stopped, his mind taking him back to that dream…

_'Sorry we're late, Smith…' _she had said.

He looked up at her as she paced the room in a panic, putting her clothes back on.

"It's that guy…" he muttered as he did the same. "The one in my dream… It- it really happened, didn't it?" He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around so she was facing him. "Emma, what is going on?!"

Emma suddenly reached over to the nearby desk drawer, opened it and pulled out a gun. She fired but Neo ducked at the last minute.

"Emma, what are you doing?!" he cried, backing away from her.

She raised the gun once more but before she could shoot, the door crashed open and the Agents ran in. Smith grabbed her from behind in a bear hug, pinning her arms to her sides, the gun falling to the floor. Brown and Jones grabbed Neo, pulling him as far away from Emma as possible.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Smith demanded. "Watts, what are you doing?"

"I have to kill him! Emma screamed, wriggling and scrambling, struggling to free herself from Smith's grip. "I have to kill him before he kills you!"

"Don't start that again!" Smith shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you, Watts? If I die, I'll come back! I'm an Agent too, remember?"

"You won't be an Agent soon, Smith! He's going to take that from you!"

Before Smith could reply, before Neo could question, before Emma could get free, the door suddenly burst open again and Trinity leapt cat-like through it. She fired at Brown and Jones- who dropped Neo and dodged every bullet that flew towards them.

Trinity somersaulted through the air and held her hand out to Neo. "Come on," she said. "I can get you out of here…"

Bewildered, Neo took her hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and dragged out of the house.

Smith took out his gun and ran after them, his other hand tight around Emma's wrist. Brown and Jones followed them, firing wildly at Trinity.

"Careful!" Smith shouted to them. "You might Mr Ander- AGGHH!!!" He felt a sharp pain in his hand. Emma had bitten him. He instantly released her- though he hadn't meant to. She quickly ran ahead before he could stop her. She dived on Trinity from behind, both of them tumbled to the floor, rolling and kicking at each other until finally Emma pinned Trinity to the floor, sitting on her stomach.

"You again…" Trinity hissed through gritted teeth.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Trin…" Emma smirked. She snatched Trinity's gun from her and pointed it at Neo, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Neo… run!" Trinity shouted. "Run! I'll catch up with you!" She threw Emma off her just as she pulled the trigger of the gun, the bullet zooming off-target and smashing through a car window. Emma flew backwards, rolling across the pavement.

Neo looked at Trinity, then at Emma, then he turned around and ran off, still looking wistfully at Emma over his shoulder as he left.

Trinity got to her feet, smiling as she rubbed the dust from her elbows. "You haven't improved since our last meeting…"

Emma struggled to her feet. Brown ran up to her but she pushed him away, a new revelation dawning upon her. "If… If I kill you… you can't bring Neo back to life in that hallway…"

"What?"

Just like their last fight, Trinity received no reply to her question. Emma pounced on her again, a blur of fists. The Agents tried to restrain her but Emma fought them off, punching blindly at anyone who touched her. She grabbed Trinity by the throat, brought to her feet and ran to a nearby lamppost, repeatedly smacking her head against it.

Jones finally managed to pull Emma away. They both staggered backwards and landed in a heap together.

Trinity slumped to the floor, her face covered in blood, her eyes swollen. "Perhaps you have improved after all…" she whispered.

Emma stood back up, smiling as she nodded. "And now I'm going to prove it to everybody…" she said, holding the gun to Trinity's forehead. But before Emma could shoot, Smith suddenly grabbed her by the hair and pulled her away.

"SMITH!!!" Emma screamed, as she tripped and fell to her knees, still being dragged along. "What are you doing?!"

"I can't leave you alone for two minutes without you causing trouble…" Smith muttered angrily. "You!" he said to Trinity. "Get out of here. Now."

Trinity blinked in confusion and glanced suspiciously at Brown and Jones before getting to her feet and running off.

"As for _you,_" Smith said, pulling harder on her hair as he dragged her down the street. "You're in serious trouble, Watts."

"Let go!" Emma wailed, her eyes stinging with tears.

Smith pulled her painfully to her feet and pushed her against the wall, his hands firmly grasping her shoulders. "Why did you do it?" he shouted. "Why?!"

"You know why!" Emma screamed back. "I can't believe you just ruined it like that!"

"If you had succeeded in killing Mr Anderson, you could have destroyed everything!"

"You LIAR!!!" Emma yelled. "Just this morning you guys were planning on killing him yourselves! Your purpose is to maintain order in this system- how the hell are you supposed to do that with The One himself running around? The only reason you don't want to kill him now is because you're a greedy, selfish bastard!!!"

"What is she talking about, Smith?" asked Brown.

"Nothing!" Smith snapped. "Just ignore her, she doesn't _know _what she's talking about!"

"I know _exactly _what I'm talking about and you know it!" Emma exclaimed, her tears falling rapidly now. "You're going to die and I don't want that to happen!"

"Why not?"

"You still haven't figured that out yet?" Emma sniffed, quoting Smith himself. "Still using all the muscles except the one that matters?" With one furious push, she forced him off her and angrily threw her gun at his feet. "Well fine!" she shouted through her tears. "Go ahead and get yourself killed! See if I care!" And with that, she turned on her heel and marched off.

"Watts…" Smith said softly as he watched her leave. "_Watts, come back!!!!!" _He yelled.

__

But she was gone.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N= As promised I dedicate this chapter to Cecilia, who doesn't like how short my chapters are. Are you happy now? ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! Lol just kidding. It's actually not that long at all lol. Iyt only seemed long when I wrote it because once I started writing I couldn't stop. This is probably one of my favourite chapters… even though there's no Smith in it (you're all shocked now, yes?). No there's no Smith in it because this chapter's all about Emma and what happened to her after she left the Agents... Two weeks have passed since the fight by the way. I was listening to Ayumi Hamasaki a lot whilst writing this chapter which is why it's kind of sad. Don't worry about Smith, he'll be back! But just to prevent major spasms of Smith withdrawal to all the fan girls out there, there's plenty of Jones and Brown in his stead. I even indulged in a little Brown/Jones romance which had me on the verge of tears… No really… After I wrote the final line of this chapter, I read through it and got all teary-eyed and gooey and then I was like "What the hell am I doing?!" and now every time I read the Brown and Jones scene I turn to jelly. They're just so cute!!! The next chapter will have them in it too. Then we go back to Smith and then…. Dum dum dum… THE FINAL CHAPTER… Ooooooh…. I don't own the Matrix or anything related to it… until I've saved up enough coupons that is…

------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma looked at herself in the mirror. Cheeks red from crying, cuts and bruises still fresh from the fight, messy hair, purple bags under her eyes from lack of sleep… She was no longer beautiful. She was a state. She scowled at her reflection, wanting to claw at the person staring back at her for being so ugly… so stupid.

"_He _did this to me…" she said to herself, fists trembling.

Him…

When she came home that night two weeks ago… the first thing she did was tip up the poster that had been lying rolled up on the floor since Neo had spotted it. She ripped it into tiny pieces… little snowflakes of Smith scattered on the floor… then she cried.

And cried…

And cried…

And cried…

Days spent just lying in bed crying into her pillow. She thought programs weren't supposed to have emotions… but every time she thought about him all she could do was cry. She hated him. She hated him for being so selfish. So arrogant. She hated him for treating her so badly. She hated him for never listening to her, never letting her help him. So stubborn. She hated him for not loving her when she loved him. She loved him.

When she first saw 'The Matrix', it took her a week before she realised just how cool Agent Smith was. At least a year passed before she developed a crush on him. It wasn't until the day she left him that she realised just how strongly she was in love with him.

And now he was gone, caring about nobody but himself, ready to be destroyed all because of his own greed. He loved himself more than he'd ever love her…

To make life even more miserable, Emma's 'friends' had been calling her non-stop…

_Where have you been, Emma?_

I've been trying to call you for ages!

I was really worried about you…

Are you coming out tonight?

Can we come round tomorrow?

What are you doing on Saturday?

What was she doing on Saturday…? Crying, most probably. Crying and sleeping. Dreaming of a man who would never dream of her.

And then…

A loud, single knock on the door.

Emma's heat leapt as she turned away from the mirror and ran downstairs, dreading, hoping, fearing, wondering, happy, sad, angry, scared…

Opening the door, she found Brown and Jones standing on her doorstep, their faces grave.

Emma burst into tears. They didn't need to say a word. She knew why they'd come to see her.

"He's gone…" Brown muttered, saying it anyway.

--------

"It was so unusual," said Jones as he sat on Emma's sofa and allowed her to cry on his shoulder that night. "I've never seen anything like it before. He just… jumped inside Smith… completely entered his body and then…"

"His code was completely shattered," Brown finished.

"And he blew up… totally disappeared," Emma sniffed. "Right?"

The two Agents nodded.

"You knew it was going to happen but you didn't want it to…" Jones mused. "That's why you two were fighting, wasn't it?"

"Yes…" Emma said in barely a whisper.

"But why?" asked Brown. "He's going to come back, isn't he?"

"Yeah but now that he's no longer an Agent he won't be able to take over other vessels anymore."

"He will be easy to delete then."

Emma shook her head. "He has the power to duplicate himself now. Soon there'll be so many Smiths it will be impossible to destroy them all… Only Neo can do that. But to get him to destroy Smith, we would need to stop the sentinels from attacking Zion."

"We know," said Jones. "That's why we're here. We need you to delete him."

"_What?!"_ Emma cried.

"If you cans top him before he makes a copy of himself then neo won't have to destroy him and Zion wont need to be spared."

"But.. But why do I have to?"

"You want revenge for what he did to you, don't you? This is your chance."

"Besides, if somebody has to take care of his deletion it may as well be somebody he likes instead of somebody he hates…"

"He doesn't like me," Emma sighed, her eyes on the floor.

"Don't be stupid, Watts," Brown smiled.

"He did nothing but sulk after you left us."

"He was always sulky."

"True but we could both tell he was upset after you went."

"He's an Agent. Agent's don't get upset."

"_You _were certainly upset…"

"I'm not an Agent anymore."

"Neither is he."

"Why can't you guys do it? You were his partners after all…"

Jones and Brown looked down at the floor sadly.

"We can't…" said Jones.

"We're going to be deleted too…" said Brown.

"What?" Emma gasped. "How come?"

"They have upgrades for us. The new Agents are better apparently."

Emma shook her head, smiling although her eyes were shining with tears. "I've seen the new Agents and they are _nothing _compared to you guys."

"You think so?"

"I know so… You guys are cuter anyway."

Brown and Jones exchanged embarrassed smiles.

"Look Watts," Brown said seriously. "We both know how you feel about Smith."

"You do?"

They both nodded.

"It's written all over you," Jones agreed. "That's why you're the only one who can delete him at this point. He would probably fight the new Agents and make copies of himself from them… but not you."

"He's fought with me before."

"That was part of your training."

"I don't know if I can do this…" she whispered.

"Will it break your heart, Watts?" asked Brown.

"Or is your heart already broken?" asked Jones.

Emma thought about this. They were right. She stood up, full of fresh determination. "Alright," she said a little shakily. "I'll do it… let me get changed."

"You still have you old suit?" Jones said with a faint smile.

"I couldn't bear to throw it away," Emma smiled back. She disappeared upstairs, leaving Brown and Jones alone.

"She's going to be the only one left soon…" Brown said quietly.

"Don't say that," said Jones. "We're going to find a way out of this… alive. You hear me?"

Brown nodded but still didn't believe him. "Jones?" he said at length.

"Yes?"

"I'm scared."

Jones gave him a strange look. "Fear is something Agents cannot feel."

"Like love?"

Jones said nothing.

"Aren't Smith and Watts proof enough that emotions _can _exist in Agents?"

"Smith doesn't love her," Jones reminded him.

"But she loves him."

"She's different. She's not a proper Agent."

"But she's still a program."

"Brown, this is ridiculous. Love is-"

"Love is a word," said Emma, unable to resist quoting from 'Revolutions' as she walked down the stairs in the familiar suit she had always adored. "What matters is the connection the word implies. Love is a connection between two programs.. A connection that can never be severed no matter what."

"What about fear?" asked Brown.

"Fear is the opposite. Fear is when a connection is made between a program and another constant and they wish to terminate the connection as quickly as possible. That's all."

"So I _can _feel fear…" said Brown.

"Yes but you shouldn't," Jones scolded him.

Emma grinned. "You two are so cute," she said. "God, I'm going to miss you both." She threw her arms around the very shocked Agents and hugged them tightly before she opened the door and all three of them stepped outside the house.

"Watts?"

"Yes?"

"Here," Jones handed her his gun.

"Oh… Th-Thank you."

"You're going to need it."

"Right."

"I doubt we'll ever see each other again."

"It's for the best," said Brown.

"Is it?" asked Emma.

Brown sighed. "I don't even know anymore,"

"We'd better get going," said Jones. "Good luck, Watts."

"You too… Both of you."

"Goodbye, Watts," Brown said as they began to walk away.

"Goodbye," Emma said, waving sadly as she watched them leave. Then she too turned and went her own separate way.

"A connection that can never be severed… no matter what…" Brown said, repeating Emma's words as he trailed behind his partner. "Hey, Jones?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Jones stopped and turned to face him, frowning. "What?"

"We have a connection that can never be severed. Watts said that's what love is. That means we love each other… doesn't it?"

Jones stared at him blankly for a few seconds and then smiled. "Yes… Yes it does." He turned back round and continued walking. "Let's go."

"Okay," Brown smiled, following him faithfully to the end of their lives…


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N= After the tear-jerking experience that was Chapter Eleven, I've decided to write what happens to Jones and Brown after Emma leaves to hunt down Smithie. Lots of speech in this chapter. I got all carried away with the whole 'agents talking really fast to each other' thing. And it's all rushed and crazy because Agents always act quickly (that was such a lame excuse for rushing this chapter lol) Anyway, now I know what you're all thinking… "What the hell's happened to Smith? I don't care about Brown and Jones, what have they got to do with the story?" But you're all silly. Silly and wrong. Brown and Jones have a lot to do with the story. 'I Love Me Too' isn't just about Watts and Smith, it's an Agent story. And Brown and Jones' adventure with deletion is related to both Smith and Watts so yeah. I don't know. I don't like this chapter much anyway. It's so damn short (lol sorry Cecilia ) so we'll just get it over with. After this chapter, it's an ENTIRE chapter dedicated to that hunk of godliness we all know and love… SMITHIE!!!! And then on to the final chapter in all it's glorious dramaticality. This chapter takes place six months after the whole group went their separate ways (it always reminds me of Lord of the Rings when they all separate… Brown and Jones could be Sam and Frodo, Watts could be um… Gollum lol. And Smithie could be Gandalf because they both die and come back to life… or maybe he could be Elrond because they're both played by Hugo Weaving and they're both gorgeous. I'm seriously rambling now.) Thanks to everyone who sent me emails, wrote me reviews and sold their souls to me at reasonable prices. All that review reply stuff at the end. I don't own the Matrix or anything related to it, I just like to draw sunglasses on bags of flour and play pretend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crackle of feedback in their earpieces. Approaching footsteps echoing through the corridor. Two Agents shivered in the interrogation room. Lights off. Doors shut.

"They're on their way."

"Jones…" Brown whispered, holding onto his arm.

"I know. Don't worry. Everything's going to be alright. I promise," came the comforting reply in the darkness.

The door smashed open, flying off it's hinges. The lights switched on and three Agents marched into the room, identical smirks on their faces.

"Well, well, well…" the Agent in the middle smiled. "Brown and Jones… After six months of searching, we've finally found you."

"And you are…?" asked Jones, getting to his feet and pulling Brown up with him.

"Johnson," said the first.

"Thompson," said the second.

"Jackson," said the third.

"And where is the other Agent?" asked Johnson. "Where is Smith?"

"We assumed he'd be with you,"

"Though our searches could find no trace of him."

"We assigned Watts with his deletion," Jones explained.

"Watts?" Johnson repeated, frowning.

"Perhaps they are referring to the girl," Jackson suggested.

"The girl?" Johnson sneered. "You trusted _her _with his deletion?!" he laughed shortly. "She's just another virus, what can she do?"

"She's not a virus!" Brown suddenly protested. "Humans are the viruses, not programs!"

"She's a virus," Johnson repeated firmly. "I can see that both of you have already been infected by her. Smith too."

"She will need to be deleted," said Thompson.

"Yes," Johnson agreed. "But first things first…"

All three of them pulled out their guns.

"Please," said Jones. "Can't we work something out? Why can't we be Agents _with _you?"

They laughed.

"I don't think so."

"The system isn't big enough for all of us."

"You are weak."

"Useless."

"Pathetic."

"We are your replacements."

"We're in charge now."

"There is nothing you can do,"

"We've disabled your hacking features."

"So you can't take over other humans."

"When you die, you won't come back."

"But we're supposed to get a choice!" Brown cried, unable to keep quiet. "Deletion or exile!"

"You don't have a choice," said Jackson. "We've chosen for you."

"Even if you _did _have a choice, what would you do as exiles?" asked Thompson.

"Maybe he's afraid of deletion," Johnson grinned smugly. With one hand, he firmly pushed Brown against the wall, his hands around his throat. "Afraid," he repeated. "It's pathetic. I'm amazed the system has lasted this long with you three as the Agents here. Agents do not fall in love. Agents do not feel fear."

"Fear is a word," Brown choked. "It's nothing more than just a wish to sever the connection between-"

"Be quiet!" Johnson yelled. "Who told you that nonsense? Was it that filthy girl? Why listen to her? She's just as pathetic as you are!" He punched Brown in the stomach.

"Hey!!!" Jones shouted, kicking Johnson's legs from underneath him. "Leave him alone!"

"Kill them!" Johnson ordered as he got back to his feet.

Jones took Brown's hand and together they ran out of the room, dodging the bullets that were fired behind them.

"We're not going to make it!" Brown muttered as they ran.

"Trust me," said Jones.

Hand in hand, they sprinted up the staircase, kicked open the door and ran out onto the rooftop.

"We jump." Jones told him. "To the building opposite us… Understand?"

Brown nodded.

"Let's go."

They ran full speed across the rooftop but just as they reached the edge of the building, just as they were about to leap into the air, Agent Johnson fired from the doorway. The bullet shot through Jones' back. He yelled out in pain and toppled forward, Brown with him.

"Jones!" Brown cried as they both fell, hurtling towards the ground. "Jones! Are you OK?"

Jones slowly opened his eyes. "I'm sorry…" he whispered. "I promised you it would all be alright but…"

"I don't care about that!" Brown exclaimed. "We're both going to die and I don't want to be separated from y-"

"Don't be afraid," said Jones.

"But-"

"They're right, Brown. Agents shouldn't feel fear. So don't be afraid."

Brown stared at him. The ground was getting close now. "I won't be afraid," he said. "As long as you stay with me, I have no reason to be afraid. You have always protected me just as you have protected the system. If you promise not to leave me then I promise I won't be afraid."

Jones smiled feebly. "Very well,"

They crashed to the ground. Nearby humans screamed at their impact, screamed at the sudden smash as two bodies landed on the street, blood spilling everywhere.

Three Agents slowly walked up to them and looked down at their predecessors, their broken and bleeding arms still wrapped around each other in one final embrace.

"Pathetic," said Johnson. They began to walk away. "Pathetic…"

"The system is ours now," said Thompson.

But it was in the moment that Brown and Jones made their last promise to each other that their former colleague Smith was rebooted, waking and finding himself in a darkened hallway of a familiar hotel….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry. I really am sorry for this chapter. I hate it. Never mind. Only two chapters to go and then I can finally get some rest! Woohoo! Anyway, onto the review reply things!!!

----------

Cecilia: No, dammit! The honour is MINE!!! plays tug of war with you over honour Johnson and Thompson SUCK!!!! Uh… that's about it. Chapter 15 (the final chapter) will be a long one by the way! Just so you can prepare for some serious longness!

Agent Josey: It has to end so soon because I can't take much more of this. 'I Love Me Too' has ruined my life. Posh noodles= YAY! And thanks for your idea! It's weird because a couple of weeks ago I was thinking "I wonder what a sequel to I Love Me Too would be like…" and then I had an idea that was very similar to the one you've just told me. Unfortunately there isn't going to be a sequel because I hate sequels. They're always so corny and ruin the first story for life. And this story is ruined enough as it is. I want a strait jacket!

Danny Barefoot: No, normally Jones probably wouldn't allow anybody to cry on his shoulder but he's infected by Watts too so things are always a lot different where she's concerned because everybody loves her (except me) Do I hate dogs? Are you referring to my Day in The Life As A Writer comic where I shout something very rude that won't be repeated here at the dog? If that's the case then yeah I guess I kind of do hate dogs. I'm much more of a cat person (hence all the love I give to the cat and the evilness I give the dog). There are some dogs I like just not many of them. Plus the dog that I shout at in the comic is my step dad's dog- the stupidly named Buster. Buster is the reason I hardly ever see my cat Tammy anymore. They always fight (and the cat always wins lol) so my parents won't let Tammy in the house anymore and it's mean because I love Tammy so much and the dog's just stupid. I have only just become aware how long I've rambled on about cats and dogs for lol. Sorry about that.

------------------------------------------

Let's all give a round of applause to my sweet friend Arwen Undomiel who is dressing up as Trinity for a marathon soon!!! claps madly Oh and thanks to Vampirynn for her emails too. And WOW!! I spelt her name right in one go without having to go and check!!!! GO ME!!!!!!

Chapter 14 will be arriving soon. So calm down all you people who persist in sending me death threats and letters written in blood telling me to update soon or die (slight exaggerations there- only slight though)


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N= Some of you will recognise this chapter as that little piece I did called 'Purpose'. When I first decided to do an entire 'I Love Me Too' story, I knew 'Purpose' would appear in it somewhere. So here it is. New and (chuckle) 'improved'. Like the last chapter said, this takes place immediately after Brown and Jones die. But unlike the previous chapter, I actually LIKE this one lol. I've always wanted to do a songfic but never thought I would be writing one for a Matrix story. I was just watching Reloaded and when it came to Smith's whole Purpose thing, (which I love) I couldn't help but notice that it kinda sounded like a song and it reflected on a lot of stuff I wrote about in ILMT. So here it is. Enjoy it or incur my doomy wrath of…um…doom. DAMMIT I SPELT VAMPIRYYN'S NAME WRONG IN THAT LAST CHAPTER!!!!! I'm going to run off and stomp buildings now. I don't own any characters or stuff from 'The Matrix' but maybe someday, when I have collected enough souls, I will…..

-----------------

__

It is purpose that created us…

So it wasn't over yet. Smith opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor, not dead as he had thought, not back at the source as he had hoped, but still in the Matrix as he had feared… Watts had been right.

He had destroyed Neo and yet Neo still lived. Neo had destroyed Smith and yet Smith still lived.

__

Purpose that connects us…

Smith sat up and looked down at himself. He was still the same Agent Smith he had been before… but something was different this time. Something _felt_ different. Was he free at last? Free from his purpose? But he was still here, still in this hideous zoo, so he couldn't be free…could he?

And then he felt it… the silence. He'd never known anything besides the buzz of the Matrix inside his head but there was nothing now. He pulled the wire that he had always been familiar with out of his ear and stared at it as it lay in his hand. No longer an agent, he smiled. He was no longer burdened with purpose.

__

Purpose that pulls us…

His head shot up suddenly as he thought about this. Without a purpose… he was nothing. He would be deleted. He would never have a chance to fulfil his own prophecy, to see the world for what it really was, to see the world outside the fabrications of the Matrix he was chained to. He would never have a chance to seize everything, to own everything, to enslave the Matrix jut as the Matrix had enslaved him.

__

That guides us…

He got to his feet immediately, full of determination. He _would _make that happen, he'd come this far he wasn't going to let himself be deleted. He _did _have a purpose. His purpose was simple, his purpose was Neo. He began to walk along the street, the wire still clenched tightly in his hand. If Neo or any of the others tried to stand in his way, let them face him. They would regret trying to take away his purpose before the end came. And the end would come soon if he had his way… He wasn't going down without a fight.

__

That drives us…

The Matrix was still disgusting. He could still smell the rot of lives as he made his way out of the Heart O The City Hotel and through the crowds on the street, not even knowing where he was going. His senses were heightened now though- making the sounds of people even louder and more aggravating, making the sight of people even clearer and more repulsive… Neo had done this to him- should he thank him or destroy him?

__

It is purpose that defines…

No, no, he should definitely thank him. He could sense Neo's presence somewhere in the Matrix. Walking faster, Smith decided to find him… to thank him… to teach him… to warn him…

But footsteps behind him caused him to stop. He knew who it was without turning around. She was here.

__

It is purpose that binds us.

-----------------

A/N= Cecilia, please don't kill me for what is probably the shortest chapter I've ever written lol. FINAL CHAPTER NEXT!!!!!!! Eeee!


	15. FINAL CHAPTER!

A/N= FINAL CHAPTER!!!! I'm so glad it's nearly over!!! This story had ruined my life so much lol. Halfway through writing this chapter on paper at my gran's, I stopped to read some Care Bear books and I have no idea why. I was just writing and then I looked up and saw this stack of Care Bear books my cousin had left behind and I just went "Oooh!", stopped writing and spent half an hour reading them. Then I realised just how mental I have become since I first started writing this story. I am amazed I've made it this far. But more on the soppy, sentimental stuff afterwards. Let us go on with the story! Enjoy or at least TRY to enjoy! You all know by now, I own none of the characters or other stuff related to 'The Matrix' but I would very much like to. They could all be my slaves and I could make them fight each other… sniff! Oh my god, This is the last time I'll ever get to use my patented copyright statements!!! cries uncontrollably

----------------------------------------------------------

She turned around the corner and immediately stopped as she saw him ahead of her, marching confidently as always, paying no attention to the rain that had steadily begun to fall. As soon as she stopped… he stopped. Both of them knowing…

She had found him at last.

Her gun shook in her hands as she slowly walked towards him, her stomach lurching, her face getting paler by the second. Six months spent cursing his name. Six months spent searching in vain for the man she loved and hated. She swallowed hard, forcing the bile back down her throat. Seeing him again after all this time made the familiar feelings rush back to her. None of them had died.

_Run away, _she silently urged him

_Stay here,_

_Shoot me,_

_Kiss me,_

_Hate me,_

_Love me._

She couldn't decide which she wanted. Love and hatred fought a Battle Royale inside her. Hands still trembling, she raised the gun. If she killed him now, killed him before he had a chance to say anything, to hurt her once more, then she'd be free… just like him.

As her index finger curled reluctantly around the trigger of the gun, he turned and faced her. Her heart leapt, stomach jolting. She instantly lowered the gun as his eyes narrowed.

"Agent Watts…" he muttered.

Emma gulped, unable to string a sentence together.

"Are you here for my… _deletion?_" Smith continued, hissing this last word with disgust.

Emma said nothing. She stared at the floor, fists clenched.

"Are you?" Smith repeated as he walked towards her.

"Yes…" Emma finally answered in a tiny voice, avoiding his stare.

"Look at me," he commanded.

She refused, her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Look at me," he said, firmer this time.

Slowly she lifted her head up and their eyes met. Emma was surprised to see a smile on Smith's face.

"I'm finally free," he said. "I'm not a slave to the Matrix anymore. Just like you said, Watts. Now I can finally destroy… _him… _without being bound to the system."

"You can't!" Emma suddenly exclaimed.

Smith raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I won't let you."

Smith smiled again. "What are you going to do?" he asked. "Kill me? After all the trouble you've caused trying to _save _my life, now you're going to kill me, Watts? How ironic…"

"It's different now," Emma muttered. "I don't care anymore."

"You don't care?" Smith repeated, smirking. "Then kill me." He spread his arms wide. "Kill me."

Emma gingerly raised the gun again.

Smith moved closer towards her. So close her cheek brushed against his.

"You won't miss this time, Watts," he whispered in her ear.

The gun rattled violently in her shaking hands as she pressed it against Smith's stomach. Her eyes were filling with threatening tears but she refused to cry this time. She'd wasted enough tears on him… This was it. This was how it would end. Both of them would be free, just as they had promised that night on the rooftop. Her grip tightened around the gun. This was it. He was right. She wouldn't miss this time. She closed her eyes, her finger settling on the trigger. This was it…

This was it.

Smith heard the gun clatter to the floor. He took a step backwards and looked down at Emma. She looked up at him, a single tear running slowly down her cheek.

"I can't do it," she whispered.

"I knew you couldn't," Smith said, looking smug. He turned his back to her and sighed. "You said you didn't care," he muttered quietly. "Those were your last words to me before you ran off that night, Watts. _Go ahead and get yourself killed! See if I care! _Those were your exact words. I remember. It's all I've been able to think of." The venom was dripping in his speech. "Your words infected me. They… haunted me. And now I see that none of it was true, it was…"

"As artificial as the Matrix itself…" Emma said sadly, finishing Smith's sentence with his own words from 'Revolutions'.

__

Smith turned back round and stared at her. "Exactly," he said. "None of it was true, what you said. You made me believe that you didn't care and now I find that you do."

__

"So what?!" Emma said angrily. "What difference does it make to you? Since when do you give a damn how I feel? You're always so mean to me!"

"Ridiculous! I saved your life when you fell from that building."

"Yeah and I just saved yours!"

"I would have allowed you to kill me, you saw that yourself! You're just too terrified of emotion!"

"I'm human, I'm allowed to be!"

Smith blinked at her in confusion. "You're not human." he said.

"I must be, I repulse you that much!"

Smith fell silent, not knowing what to say.

Emma took off her sunglasses and put them in her pocket, wiping her eyes and forcing herself to stop crying.

"Emma…"

She looked up instantly. He had never called her that before…

Smith didn't seem to notice. "You aren't repulsive and your programming proves it," he told her. "Now go. The new Agents have deleted Brown and Jones. No doubt they will be after you next. You are no longer a necessary part of the system."

"C-Can't I go with you?" Emma stammered.

"And see me die?" Smith asked, frowning.

"It's better than not seeing you at all…" she answered, talking to her shoes rather than to him.

Smith sighed again and shook his head. Without another word, he turned and began to walk away.

"Smith!" Emma cried. "Smith!" She seized his arm before he slipped away from her forever.

He stopped. His head bent towards the ground, eyes impossible to see behind his dark sunglasses.

"I love you," she whispered.

He immediately looked up at her and a long silence followed.

"No you don't," he finally muttered gruffly.

"Yes I do," said Emma as she moved closer towards him. "I love you."

"No…"

"I love you…" she slowly lifted up a hand and pulled away Smiths sunglasses, letting them fall to the floor. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Stop it…" Smith hissed. His eyes locked with hers. They stared at each other, neither of them speaking. They didn't need to say a word, seeing everything in the other's eyes. Faces inching closer together….

Their lips met at last in a kiss. Smith's eyes widened and then slowly closed. He had never felt the soft passion of a kiss before. Slow. Delicate. Everything they had ever been through together was in that kiss…

But then, not knowing what compelled him to do so, Smith thrust his hand deep into Emma's stomach and at once, a black liquid-like substance began to cover her, oozing all over her body. She gave a shuddering gasp as it engulfed her.

"I- I love you," she said one last time before the blackness encased her.

And then it suddenly disappeared and all that remained was a replica of Smith himself, who pulled away

from this clone and looked at him in astonishment.

"I love me too…" he murmured, a smirk playing on his lips. "I love me too."

THE END

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N= IT'S OVER!!!!! The war is over, sir, the war is over! Err… I mean… Yay! Thank god it's over! Now let's all try and forget it ever happened. You don't know how rare it is for me to actually _finish_ a whole story- even a dorky fan fiction like this one. I suppose I should thank you guys for that since all those lovely reviews and emails I've been getting have helped me keep this story going. Don't get me wrong. It wasn't the compliments you gave me (I'm still terrified of those) it was all the death-threats I received telling me to "UPDATE!!! Update NOW or perish, Gosling!!!" Anyway yeah….

Hands up all those that expected Smith and Watts to get together?

silently watches as hands shoot up everywhere

Fools!!! This is a Rachel Gosling story! Romance always fails miserably in a Rachel Gosling story! You don't know me at all! cries uncontrollably Um… anyway… no the reason Watts and Smith _don't _get married and live happily ever after is because I didn't want this to be one of those "this is Agent so-and-so, she's me as an Agent and she gets together with Smith and acts out all my fantasises as the cutest couple ever created." What the hell? Grrishnakk!!! (Grishnak is my angry word) I may be a fangirl but this isn't a typical fangirl story. Agent Watts _isn't _me. I'm the girl that gets shot. I'd rather be her than the Agent so-and-so. The only thing Watts and I have in common is our lust for Smith…. And the poster. Goddammit I love my poster!

Hands up all those that laughed uncontrollably when I got shot in the stomach?

Thought so…

Hands up all those that wanted to be sick during the Watts/Neo scenes?

Hands up all those that welled up during the Jones/Brown scene?

Just me, huh?

Hands up all those that can't stop saying the word "Pimping?"

Hands up all those that have been mentally scarred for life?

Excellent…

Ah…. So many happy memories of writing this story! What with the whole "I need a boring female name!" fiasco right at the start of this adventure. I will let you all in on a secret. I actually got the name Watts from my super-duper name-finding technique. Whenever I need a surname or something, I always look at the list of editors and stuff inside magazines. I'm not really a magazine person but my little brother had some so I ransacked his room and whilst scanning the list of editors, I came across the surname "Wyatt" and thought 'Hmm… Wyatt…. Wyatt… No, not boring enough… uh… Watt… Watts? Watts!!!!" and thus she was born. So thank you Mark Wyatt for being the deputy editor of The Official Playstation 2 Magazine!!!! The discovery of 'Emma' as her first name was different. It was registration at school- very early in the morning and I was pretty much the first person to arrive at our tutor room so I sat down and thought I'd begin writing the story. But I still couldn't think of a first name. Soon, fellow classmate Yasmin Butt arrived and found me slamming my head on the desk in frustration.

Yasmin: What's up, Rachel?

Me: I NEED A BORNING FEMALE NAME!!!!!

After running through a long list of names, all of which I rejected, Yasmin finally said "How about Emma?" and the pain was over. So thank you too, Yasmin!

Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, the painful memories! All those nights spent unable to sleep that made me write parts of the story as text messages on my phone (a nightmare to translate in the morning). Let's not forget all those flashes of inspiration I'd get in the most awkward places.

Dad's car on the way home: "BAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! PIMPING!!!!!"

Afternoon jog with my mother: "OH MY GOD SHE TOTALLY HAS TO SAY HIS NAME WHILST IN BED WITH NEO!!!!"

As you can probably guess, these didn't go down well with my parents. Thank you to my father for introducing me to the world of The Matrix ("You'll like this film, Rach. Its for nerds!") and thank you to my mother, who introduced me to the word 'nonchalant' which got used in the interrogation scene when I couldn't think of a way to describe Neo's mouth lol.

And oh, that lovely feeling at midnight… the pounding sounds booming in my ears as I bang on the appropriate letters of the keyboard and hoping, too tired to actually check, that for once, just once, I'll be able to spell Brown correctly without having to go back and put that DAMN 'R' in the right place!!!! You think you were mentally scarred from reading this? Try writing the stupid thing!!!!

Anyway, as far as the future is concerned, there will be no sequel to I Love Me Too but there will be more Matrix fanfics on the way. My next one is called 'The Sentinel's Scar' and it tells the story of a young girl who, like Mr Popper (or The Kid as he is more commonly known), manages to wake up from the Matrix all by herself. Stranded in the Deserts of the Real, she is attacked by sentinels and during the chase, discovers the ruins of The Osiris. Then lots of crazy stuff happens. Bane's in it!!! BANE!!!!!! Sorry, it's just that Bane=Smith and Smith= YAY! There's also going to be one about two Bounty Hunters who are assigned by Agents to capture Seraph. Seraph is cute. Anyway all hell breaks loose as the bounty hunter duo are separated by good and evil. One falls to Seraph's side. The other falls to Smith. It's a whole Battle Royale of craziness (I love that phrase- Battle Royale…) Anyway yeah. Parodies on the way too. 'Kill Bilbo' tells the story of Gollum's revenge after Bilbo steals his Precious. Elrond's in it! Wheee!!!!

Anyway thanks for reading I Love Me Too! I hope you've all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! shivers and twitches, tries to wriggle out of strait jacket Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go pass out in that corner and remain in a coma-like state of sleep for seven days.

Rachel Gosling,

7th June, 2004.


End file.
